yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gus Skywalker
'First Name' Gus 'Last Name' Skywalker 'IMVU Name' Gusman101 'Nicknames' Gus has a lot of different nicknames. These names are ones that will cause Gus to attempt to beat you to a pulp. 'Age' Gus is 23, and was born in 2129 'Gender' Gus is a male.....on to the next piece of info! 'Height' Gus is around 5'7" 5'8" 'Weight' Gus is around 175lbs, its all muscle, I swear. 'Blood type' Gus's blood is O positive, which is helpful with Gus's helpful and caring personality, being able to donate blood allows Gus to help more people in a very basic way. 'Behaviour/Personality' Gus is a very kind guy, always helpful, always looking out for the little guy. Gus even looked out for the little kids on the school yard, protecting them from bullies. Sadly, after the loss of his father, Gus grew more and more distant, and after his mother passed, Gus completely cut himself off from the rest of the world. His friends where unable to get in touch with him, and since his mother and father where the only family around, Gus had no one he could turn to. However, after starting his crusade against the Yakuza, Gus has become more of a good smaritan now more than ever. After Ark 9: After the events beginning with Gus's....how should I say....."unvoluntary" into the FXCK fight night, Gus has become more open. Not as open as he once was, but with the new friends he has made, his smile is beginning to show more often than it did before. After Ark 10: After the events following the tourniement, which Gus had to drop out of due to a malfunction with his arm, Gus has grown serious. The encounter with Frank have made Gus a bit parinoid, and he doesn't know who he can trust. He is still the happy friendly guy everyone knows, but underneath it all is a much more serious man, constantly thinking and planning. 'Clan & Rank' Gus is currently lone wolfing it. And he will learn that this isn't the best idea. 'What district do you live in?' Gus lives in his apartment in District 1. 'Relationship' Gus is currently dating Catherine, and could not be happier. 'Occupation' Gus works in a convience store that is located in the building he lives in. 'Fighting Style' Gus is efficient in hand to hand combat, which he learned from his father when he had the time. After loosing his arm and gaining his automail, Gus now relies on the metal arm for defense and also offense, but he is no pushover when it comes to using the rest of his body. Gus is also wanting to learn Kung Fu and Taekwondo. His training from Danny and Densuke has given him a much better fighting style, although it is still just simple hand to hand. It has also given him a greater knowledge of defensive fighting, using his automail arm to block attacks and on rare occasions, bullets. Gus's swords though are a different story. He primarially uses his two swords, Mooncutter (His claymore) in his automail hand, and Quickshimmer (His katanna) in his human hand. He has created his own style of fighting called the Stone and Leaf technique. He is a master with just one sword, using the fluid motion stance to shift from a normal grip to a reverse grip at a moments notice, and is incredibly well versed with two swords. 'Perks(3)' 'Extrasensory Combat' The ability to utilize enhanced senses in combination of physical combat. User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. Due to Gus' childhood trama of seeing a Yakuza member about to commit a violent act, and steped into stop it. This created a "abnormal" growth in his mental psych which gave him a high martial artist awareness of combat and trivial things. This is also contributed to Gus' natrual affinity twoards martial arts. (This ability increases in times of stress, but doesn't guarente physically being able to combat the threat at hand.) 'Artificial Limbs' The user possesses at least one artificial limb that has a variety of functions and enhancements. The parts can be technological, magical, or both. In this case Gus' arm. *Made of reienforced Titanium alloy, every metallic bit and peice *Fully flexible as much as real arm would be. *Is modifiable and customizible. Photographic Memory Gus, through much training with Danny Chan and also Densuke, has gained a photographic memory, which allows him to remember anything with impecible detail. From someone's nail polish, to blueprints for a new weapon, Gus is able to remember every detail, no matter how small. 'Abilities (1)' 'Eletric-Arm Emision' Gus took it upon himself to have his arm implanted with a built in taser that emits over the average amount of eletric discharge. This however can be activated by a button on gus' wrist, and the arm has rubber insolation inside it's coating and mechanics, to prevent it backfiring on Gus himself. (Attacks are only possible with one arm) The user is capable of electrifying people and objects with a mere touch of the hand. Depending on the user, the electrical current can either simply stun the victim or kill them outright. Also The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. 'Weapon of Choice' Gus uses a katanna, which he has named Quick Shimmer, becuase of the speed in which he is able to use it. And also his second sword, which is normally used with two hands, he holds with his automail hand. This sword is about the length of Gus himself, and is named Mooncutter for its large size. He took Quick Shimmer sword from his first kill, a Yakuza punk who was showing off. Gus was given Mooncutter by Kakubo, as a Christmas gift. Swords are Gus's bread and butter, in close combat and with Mooncutter he is able to reach from a somewhat far distance. His ability to use just one sword complimented by his lightweight body and his agile nature. Gus also has modified his automail arm for combat purposes, including a blade that is able to extend from his arm. The blade is a durable metal, but Gus has to push it back into place when he is done using it, as a result of it being spring loaded. Allies/Enemies As stated earlier, Gus is not currently part of any groups and does not have any enemies, save for the man/monster who killed his father and caused the suicide of his mother. Gus does have several friends, including Jason, Kakubo, his girlfriend Catherine, Danny, and Densuke. 'Background' Michael Skywalker was a basic button pusher as a large company within the city. Along with Michael's wife, Holly, they made a meager living to help raise their son, Gus. Michael helped his son get through school, who was excelling in school. At around the age of 18, Gus was walking home from school and was then caught in a drive by. During the drive by, a car exploded, resulting in Gus loosing his right arm and resulted in some serious scarring across Gus's face, which led to major emotional trauma which Gus deals with everyday. Michael took his son to a doctor that was able to give Gus an automail arm. The family was overjoyed, Gus started working harder, as did his father. Several years pass and everything is going wonderful, until Michael was approached by, as Gus describes him, the man in a nice suit. Sadly, the doctor who gave Gus his arm was backed by the Yakuza, and who now are wanting more money from Michael and his family. Michael couldn't pay the man, and was eventually "taken in for a talk", and was never seen again. Gus's mother Holly gradually became more and more depressed, turning to drugs and cheap company, and eventually commited suicide. Gus, who was left alone and with no way to support himself, went into a deep depression, and turned to petty thievery. Gus was eventually pulled out of it when he saw a young member of the Yakuza showing off his new sword. Gus snapped when he saw the brat begin threatening a child and his father. Gus viciously beat the Yakuza punk to death. Gus was able to escape before he himself was killed. Gus realized that he needed to help the problem instead of wallowing in pity and self doubt. He then swore that he would take down the Yakuza, by any means needed. After Ark 9: After the events that unfolded after Gus was thrown into the ring of the FXCK fight club, things have drastically changed for Gus. He helped foil a bank robbery, participated in a fight club, helped wreck a cyborg, hacked a military grade databank, built a tazer for his arm, was let in on a very dark and pretty damn scary secret about the enemies that are everywhere, but aren't in the light, witness a man and a boy single handedly stop a drug deal, and some more things that he would never have done before in his life. Gus is doing well, but his fears are growing about the growing number of patients following this strange new diesease. He still lives in his apartment and still works at his convienince store that is located several floors below. Gus has also become curious about a man named Frank. Frank was recently just a bum, but now Gus saw him and he appeared to be flush with cash, and after giving Gus a box of supplies filled with rare and dangerous materials, pulled out his phone and called someone and said something about someone getting a package. Hopefully Gus will be able to find out just what is happening with Frank. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 9 episode 7 Ark 9 episode 9 Ark 9 episode 10 Ark 9 Episode 34 Ark 9 Episode 43 Ark 9 Episode 46 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC